Bloodtorrent
Bloodtorrents are an elusive species of Strike class dragon, named for their distinctive crimson flame. Appearance and Characteristics Appearance All Dragon Stages Throughout all stages of their life (except the egg stage) Bloodtorrents have eyes that look like chunks of amber. Bloodtorrents have three claws on each of their limbs, two facing forwards and one facing backwards when walking. When in flight their third claws fold up against their limbs. Egg Bloodtorrent eggs look like grey small rocks, with terracotta mottling. When they hatch, the egg shells completely fall apart, leaving what looks like a small pile of pebbles. Tiny Tooth When they first hatch, Bloodtorrents are no bigger than Terrible Terrors. They have slate grey backs, with terracotta stomachs and wing membranes. They have small lumps in place of their distinctive elbow and neck spines. Their pincers are little more than short spikes on the end of their tails. Short/Broad Wing As they reach adulthood, Bloodtorrents start displaying the traits that make them unique. The small nubs of bone on their neck and elbows grow to be razor-sharp spines and they gain the ability to use their tail pincer as dexterously as if it were a hand. While they keep the terracotta stomach of the tiny tooth stage, their slate grey scales often change color becoming more like the area in which they live. For example: A Bloodtorrent in a mossy area will develop a dark green mottling on its scales. Titan Wing No Bloodtorrent titan wings have ever been found, but it is believed that they have chameleonic scales, similar to those of a Changewing because giant Bloodtorrent footprints have been found in locations where no dragons of that size have been seen up to now. Characteristics Bloodtorrents are mostly nocturnal dragons that nest in canyons and caves during the day. Being solitary creatures, it is presumed that they only meet others of their kind every ten years to mate, although because they are so rare, this is only a theory. Every few months, Bloodtorrents shed their scales. When this happens, their scales come off in sheets like a snakes. These shed scales can be used to make clothing and armor that are light, strong and able to withstand Deadly Nadder fire. Bloodtorrents do not have a specific diet and are able to eat pretty much anything, although they are allergic to Dragon Nip. They also do not like Dragon Root, or Eels, despite being immune to the effects of both. Many Bloodtorrents seem to like the taste of tree sap, and often scratch at trees to get at it. While they will eat it, Bloodtorrents don't seem to enjoy eating fish as much as other dragon species, instead preferring meat, especially Yak. Bloodtorrents also like to eat a strange red plant, known as Blood Ferns, that when distilled produces a liquid with healing properties when drank. When walking on the ground, Bloodtorrents use all six of their limbs, giving them a similar silhouette to a monstrous nightmare on the ground. Although, because they are smaller and lack the horns, this doesn't give them any defensive advantage against other dragons. Behavior and Training Behavior Bloodtorrents tend to be solitary dragons, that will show hostility towards anyone who gets too close. Despite this, Bloodtorrents are naturally inquisitive beings will often approach strangers on their own. However, anyone who approaches a Bloodtorrent will most likely be treated with hostility by the dragon, and sometimes even be attacked. Training Like most Strike class dragons, Bloodtorrents are among the most difficult dragons to train. One thing to remember when training a Bloodtorrent is that they are allergic to Dragon Nip which can kill them in large enough doses. In small doses, Dragon Nip has the same effect on Bloodtorrents that Dragon Root has on Night Furies. Bloodtorrents, like Gronckles, are immune to the effects of Dragon Root, however. A good tactic when training Bloodtorrents is to allow them to see you, then sit and wait close by, until the dragon's natural curiosity forces them to approach you. For some reason, Bloodtorrents like to watch humans do stuff, so it is often a good idea to bring something to do when trying to train a Bloodtorrent, as that will increase their curiosity. If a Bloodtorrent starts investigating you, ignore it. If you feel the vibrations coming from the tendrils on its head, that means that it likes you and will trust you enough to gently touch its snout. Fighting Style In combat, a Bloodtorrent will often use stealth to ambush it's opponents. Being slightly slower than a Night Fury, Bloodtorrents can often use speed to their advantage when ambush isn't an option. When ambushing an opponent, a Bloodtorrent will often use it's tail pincer to spear or sometimes crush a target. When fighting on the wing, a Bloodtorrent will try to stay at long range and will use it Lithium-based fire to incinerate it's targets. Abilities Fire Bloodtorrents have a very distinctive flame. Unlike most dragon species (except for Hideous Zipplebacks and Snaptrappers), Bloodtorrent fire leaves the mouth as a large cloud of flammable material. However, Bloodtorrent fire doesn't need a spark to ignite due to being a cloud of Lithium-based particles that ignite on contact with water or air, making Bloodtorrents one of the few dragon species able to use their fire underwater. Bloodtorrent flames leave a distinctive scorch mark that is looks like a cross between a Zippleback burn and a Nadder burn due to the flames starting as a cloud, then igniting and throwing sparks everywhere. Tremorsense Bloodtorrents have the ability to sense and then locate objects using vibrations. These vibrations seem to emanate from the three tendrils attatched to the back of the Bloodtorrent's skull. They can use these vibrations to communicate with other dragons, and to convey emotions to humans. They also seem to be able to use this ability to find the source of vibrations created by other sources. To human ears, Bloodtorrent vibrations sound similar to the purring of a cat. Pincer On the end of a Bloodtorrent's tail is a pincer. Bloodtorrents can use their pincers as weapons in combat or as an extra limb to carry items. Immunities Bloodtorrents seem to be immune to the effects of both Dragon Root and Eels, however they do not eat either, and seem to really dislike the taste of both. Chameleonic Scales (rumored, Titan Wing only) It is believed that titan wing Bloodtorrents have the ability to change the color of their scales to better allow them to hide and set up ambushes. Weaknesses Dragon Nip Bloodtorrents seem to be allergic to Dragon Nip, which has a similar effect on them as Dragon Root does on other dragons in small amounts. Larger amounts of Dragon Nip can make Bloodtorrents extremely sick and even bring them close to death. For some reason, this allergy to Dragon Nip seems to give Bloodtorrents immunity to the effects of Dragon Root. Cavern Crasher Mucus The flammable mucus secreted by Cavern Crashers seemingly stops Bloodtorrent fire from igniting. In large enough amounts Cavern Crasher mucus can be used to put out Bloodtorrent fire. However, when spread thin enough, Bloodtorrent fire can ignite the mucus. Accuracy Due to release a cloud of flammable particles when breathing fire, a Bloodtorrent struggles to accurately single out targets and is more suited to burning groups of enemies. Known Bloodtorrents (Anyone can add names here, if they want to use a Bloodtorrent in their fanfictions) Category:Dragon species Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Adoptable dragons